Imaginary Friend
by NinjaEeveeKitty
Summary: A little set of drabbles I was inspired to write. Hit from Dragon Ball Super becomes an imaginary friend after being "erased." Contains OCs, but no pairings.
1. Beginning

"Instead of heaven or h-l, when you die, you find yourself in the room of a six year-old girl who invites you to join her tea party. It soon dawns on you, you're her imaginary friend!" - writing-prompt-s, Tumblr

* * *

Hit opened his eyes. The last thing he remembered was being erased, but this wasn't... It wasn't nothingness. It seemed to be the bedroom of a girl. At a small table sat a little human, about six years old. She grinned at him, not scared at all.

"Hullo mister! Would you like to join my tea party?" she asked. Hit nodded, trying to figure out where he had ended up. He sat down, and the girl passed him a little cup that was empty. He glanced at her, confused. She laughed. "It's pretend silly!"

"I see," he replied. He pretended to drink from it and listened to her babble to her stuffed animals.

"Oh, almost forgot! My name's Isabelle Brenda Peyton! I also go by Izzy!" she said.

"My name is Hit."

"Just Hit?"

"Yes."

"Will you be my friend Hit?" she asked. Hit thought for a minute, then nodded.

The door opened, and a woman looked in. She seemed to overlook Hit somehow.

"Who are you in here talking to Isabelle?" she asked.

"I'm talking to my new friend Hit!" Isabelle said, pointing across the little table to Hit. The woman followed her finger but looked right past Hit. She smiled and pretended that she saw him.

"Well, would Hit like to join us for dinner?" she said in the "I don't think he exists but I'll go along with it so you're happy" tone. Isabelle looked up at Hit, and he nodded.

"Hit wants to eat dinner too!" she declared. Her mother (or at least Hit assumed the woman was Isabelle's mother) smiled.

"Alright, I'm making spaghetti." The woman left the room. Isabelle looked up at Hit.

"She's different from my old momma," she confided. Hit tilted his head.

"She's not your mother?"

"She's my new momma. I was taken from my old momma because she used needles a lot," Isabelle explained. Hit's eyes widened.

"I see. Is she nice to you?"

"Yep! Much nicer than my old momma!"

"Isabelle, dinner's ready!" the woman called. As Isabelle ran from the room, Hit promised to himself that he'd protect this little girl.


	2. Older Sister

"Come on Hit!" Izzy called from the door. Hit walked there, raising an eyebrow.

"Why?" he asked. "Where are we going?"

"We're going to see my sister!" Izzy called. Izzy's mom smiled, even though Hit knew she couldn't see him. That woman had amazing patience. Hit stayed beside Izzy as they walked out of the apartment complex and to the car. Izzy's mom (whom Hit still didn't know the name of) buckled Izzy up and got into the driver's seat. Hit sat down in the passenger's seat, but didn't bother trying to buckle up. Hard to hold things if you just phase through them...then again, Hit wasn't sure why he wasn't phasing through the seat, either.

Izzy's mom drove them to another building, and Hit felt his stomach drop. He'd seen a few, on his various missions, that looked similar, and he knew what they were used for.

Izzy's sister was in a youth detention center.

Nonetheless, Izzy got out of the car quickly, and Hit followed. He wasn't sure what to expect, as he'd never been in one of these buildings before. Surprisingly, the first room was a waiting room, with a receptionist on the other side of a large window that had a few slots near the bottom. Izzy's mom walked up to the receptionist, and Izzy followed. Hit took in the room further before following as well. They went to the next room, which looked like those phone rooms with the glass partition. Izzy sat down in the chair, and Hit looked through the window as an older girl, though probably not more than twelve, was led in by officers. The older girl sat down in the chair and spoke with Izzy through the phones for a while, then looked at Hit and raised an eyebrow.

"Wait...can she see me?" Hit inquired.

"Can you see Hit?" Izzy asked her sister. Her sister nodded, and Izzy pulled the phone away from her ear just enough for Hit to hear as well.

"Not the strangest person I've seen," her sister confided. "The name's Brynn."

"This is Hit," Izzy introduced. "He's my friend!"

Brynn smiled. "I'm glad that you found a friend, sis."

"How long until you come back?" Izzy asked. Brynn shrugged.

"Probably just another year. Think you can wait that long? I'm sure Miss Valentina won't mind bringing you back every now and then."

Izzy perked up. "Okay!"

Hit remained silent, trying to put the pieces of this puzzle together. "Why is she in here though?"

Brynn leaned back in the chair. "Glad you asked. You see, back when we lived with our biological mother, she had this boyfriend that would try to hurt us. So I hurt him in return. And got sentenced to four years in this lovely juvy hall. I don't regret it, it's what tipped off the child services that something was wrong in that house. Izzy here went to Miss Valentina, and I came here. I have to ask something of you, though."

"What is it?" Hit inquired.

"Take care of Izzy for me. I can't do it myself, and I just want her to be safe," Brynn pleaded.

Hit was silent for a moment. "...Of course. I'll keep her safe."

"Thank you."

The officers informed them that time was up, and Brynn smiled at Hit and Izzy before being led away. Izzy hung up the phone and got up.

"Ready to go home?" Valentina asked. Izzy nodded.

As they left, Hit stayed close to Izzy. He could do what he promised. He could do it better than anyone else possibly could.


	3. Monster in the Closet

Valentina tucked Izzy into bed. Hit leaned against the wall.

"Momma? I'm scared...what if there's a monster in my closet?" Izzy asked.

"There aren't any monsters in the closet," Valentina said. She got up and kissed Izzy's forehead. "Good night."

"Night Momma."

Hit watched Valentia leave, then fired up his aura to illuminate the surrounding area.

"...Hit?"

"Yes, Izzy?"

"Can you check the closet for monsters?"

Hit nodded and straightened. He walked to the closet door and stepped inside. After a few minutes of searching, he came back out.

"There aren't any monsters in there," he promised. Izzy nodded and fell asleep. Hit leaned against the wall again and closed his eyes.

It was a few hours later when he heard the door to the apartment open, and the sound of drunken male footsteps walking through. Arguing between Valentina and a man, her boyfriend most likely. The sound of a slap echoed, the sound of someone hitting the floor, and the voices fell silent. Hit looked over to Izzy to find her awake and trembling under her blanket. Footsteps approached the room.

"Izzy, look at me," Hit spoke quietly. Izzy looked up at him with tear-filled eyes. "You need to hide. Not under the bed, in the closet. I'll come with you." Izzy nodded and got off of the bed, scurrying to the closet. Hit followed her and pulled the door shut, something he could manipulate if he concentrated. He held it shut as the door from the hall to the bedroom opened and the boyfriend stormed into the room.

"WHERE ARE YOU, YOU LITTLE BRAT?" the man roared. Hit heard Izzy whimper behind him. The boyfriend heard it, too, and walked towards the closet door. Hit focused on a physical form, letting go of the doorknob. When the man opened the door, Hit punched him in the nose. "WHAT THE FU-"

Hit charged out of the closet and slammed the man into a wall. "I don't know who you think you are. But you _never_ hurt a woman or her child."

"Wh-who are you?!" the now-ex-boyfriend demanded fearfully. Hit grinned.

"I'm the monster in the closet."

In swift movements and a few steps, Hit had taken the apartment key, thrown the man out of the apartment, and closed and locked the apartment door. He heard the key fall out of his hand as he became ethereal again. "No, too soon...I still have work to do..."

Izzy looked up at him as he rounded the corner. She was crouching next to Valentina.

"What do I do?"

"Call 9-1-1. Quickly," Hit directed. He crouched down next to Valentina and examined the woman as Izzy ran off to go get the phone. Hit sighed and got back up as Izzy told the operator what had happened, their address, et cetera. Hit stayed with them until the police and an ambulance arrived, and stayed with Izzy as she told them her story, advising her not to mention him. It would be...hard to explain.

After about an hour, Valentina was cleared and allowed to see Izzy again.

"Thank God you're okay...how did you get Gary out, though?" Valentina asked. Izzy pointed at Hit.

"Hit helped!"

Hit tried to ignore the look of fear and dread that washed over Valentina's face.


	4. Seance

Izzy swung her legs as she drew with her crayons, making drawings of her and Hit. Hit smiled, but frowned when Valentina and another woman came in. Valentina sat down across from Izzy, who looked up at her. The other woman sat down at the head of the table.

"We're going to try to talk with your imaginary friend, okay Isabelle?" Valentina asked. Izzy tilted her head.

"But he's right here. He can see you and answer your questions," she said.

"But I can't see or hear him. But Miss Bethany here can help me speak to him, alright?"

Izzy nodded. Hit sat down in a chair too, as Bethany began a seance.

"...There is another entity in this room...sitting beside Isabelle," Bethany spoke. Her eyes were closed. Hit shifted in his seat. "What is your name?"

"Hit," he answered.

"Hit... Why are you here, Hit?"

"I don't know. I...was erased, and I ended up here. I just...stayed with Isabelle. Brenda, her sister, asked me to take care of her, and I promised that I would. When Valentina's ex attacked -I don't know his name- I protected Izzy and got him out of the apartment," Hit explained. Bethany relayed this information, and Valentina put a hand to her mouth.

"I...I owe you, then. Thank you," she said.

"It wasn't a problem. I'm just doing what I promised," Hit replied, and Bethany relayed.

"Still...it makes me a little calmer...seeing that you're not going to hurt her..." Valentina said quietly.

"He wouldn't hurt me! He's my friend!" Izzy declared. Hit smiled and nodded.

Bethany finished the seance. Valentina payed her, and she left. Valentina sat back down across from Izzy again, who went back to drawing. Valentina smiled a bit.

* * *

A/N: Sorry that it's a short chapter, but this is a little more plot-driven and less adorable. I promise though, you'll want to hunt me down when you see how it'll end.


	5. Growing Up

It had been years since the seance. Hit had been Isabella's imaginary friend for...four years...but now Izzy had other friends. Solid ones. _Real_ ones. Hit forced himself to smile as he watched her grow up, but he knew that he was being forgotten. He felt tears begin to well up and heard someone behind him. That person put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's time," they said. Hit nodded weakly and looked back at Izzy for the final time.

"...I'm ready..."

"Isabelle! Dinner's ready!" Valentina called. Izzy looked up from her phone.

"Coming Mom!" she called, turning it off. She began to walk out of the room but froze. There was an aged piece of paper on the ground. She picked it up and looked at it. It was a crayon drawing she had made when she was younger, about her and a strange purple thing that was human shaped. Izzy frowned, trying to remember what she was thinking about when she drew it.

"Isabelle!"

"Coming!" Izzy replied, taking the picture with her. Valentina put the plates down on the table, and Izzy held up the paper. "Mom, what's this?"

"Oh...that..." Valentina sighed. "You used to have...well, a ghost. I thought he was an imaginary friend, but he turned out to be...quite a bit more...he even helped fight off my abusive boyfriend. You just stopped talking about him one day though, and never brought him up again."

"A ghost? Did he have a name?" Izzy asked, looking at the paper.

"Hit."

"What?"

"Hit. That was his name. According to both you _and_ the medium."

Izzy considered the drawing more. There were details on it that she must have seen to draw, nothing a young child could have come up with. She then noticed scrawling that resembled words.

"Universe...six? Why does that sound familiar..." Izzy strained and tried to remember more. It all came rushing back to her suddenly: meeting Hit, visiting her sister with him, him protecting her and her mother from her mother's boyfriend- "Where did he go?"

"I'm not sure. You just stopped talking to him or about him one day," Valentina replied. Izzy set her jaw.

Why didn't she remember anything about him?


End file.
